tu eres lo que mas amo
by roxelanali
Summary: [en proceso][capitulo 5] shaoran no sabia como era eso posible que una niña cambiara tanto en tampoco tiempo. sakura dará todo porque el sea feliz aunque no sea con ella y sea con ella...
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo uno…

_La hermana pérdida._

_Sakura tenía 12 años cuando por la puerta entro su papá con una niña idéntica a ella…. _

_Meses antes…._

_Sakura tengo que salir dentro de unos días vengo toya estará contigo el tiempo que pueda, cuídate mucho sakura. _

_-si papá yo aquí te espero- dice una niña de ojos verdes y cabellos castaños que le llegaban a sus hombros… _

_-sakura ya se fue?-pregunta un pequeño muñeco que volaba alrededor de ella- si ya se fue kero, sabes desde hace unos meses su trabaja lo adsorbe mucho se va por meses y solo está por días aquí, y después marcha, toya ya no está con nosotros su universidad lo absorbe mucho y solo esta Yukito y Yue que solo viene una vez a la semana, -suspira- no me mires con esta cara kero, no me siento sola estas tú y mis cartas que me acompañan siempre- dice mirando a su guardián y sin darse cuenta sus cartas están flotando a su alrededor formando un circulo y esto hace a sakura sonreír,- ustedes tampoco se preocupes estoy bien extiende sus manos y todas ellas se van poniendo en su mano ella sonríe y ve la primera carta que es viento, y la que aún no se ponía en sus manos y aun flotaba era "esperanza" vamos tú también sabes que no me gusta que te alejes de tus hermanas-dice a manera de regaño pero ríe y la carta se pone en el mazo ella sonríe puesto que la carta era algo rebelde como su amado, después de eso tocan la puerta y ella va a atender y detrás de esta esta tomoyo. _

_-sakura supe que tu padre volvió a partir sabes a donde fue- dice una vez a dentro y poniendo los paquetes que traía en la mesa_

_- si fue a Hong Kong dice que en unas semanas vuelve- dice la castaña mientras sonríe.-pero que traes en esos paquetes. Dice mientras señala los paquetes que están en la mesa_

_- uno llego de Hong Kong para ti a mi casa y la otra es pastel y helado, así hoy me quedo a dormir contigo. _

_Sakura abrió la caja y en ella había un cacet que decía ponme y uno montón de cajitas así como un sobre, sakura primero decidió abrir el sobre que eran las instrucciones. _

**_Sakura… por favor pon atención a este paquete. _**

**_En primer lugar abre el paquete más grande que hay en la caja- _**_ella así lo hizo y vio que era un vestido precioso y en él una nota escrita por puño y letra que ella tanto amaba.-__**este es el vestido que tu usarías el día que te presentara formal mente como mi novia. Ahora saca el cofre…**__-así lo hizo y en el había aretes pulseras y también había dije que le llamo en extremo la atención y era un lobo aullando y tenía una nota-__**este era yo antes de conocerte solo e implorando ayuda pero desde que apareciste en mi vida cambie mucho. Ahora be el dije del cerezo, esa eres tu mi amada flor de ser eso ahora pon el video. **__–y así lo hizo.-_

**_-sakura te preguntaras que es todo esto, y pues la verdad ni yo mismo sé que es solo te puedo decir que todo esto es un regalo para ti de parte de mis hermanas meiling y de otra persona, sé que han pasado solo unos meses desde que yo… regrese a Hong Kong y la verdad, es muy difícil de decir…. Yo me enamore de una chica muy linda, y planeo decirle que si quiere ser mi novia, y la verdad dejare de escribirte lo ciento sakura, pero no puedo ir a decírtelo en estos momentos, espero que me comprendas y seas feliz porque mereces a alguien que te amé y que te haga muy feliz….-_**_la cinta se corta y sale meiling en aquel video-_lo cierto es Kinomoto, que yo te quería como prima, pero en el corazón nadie manda, espero que encuentres a una persona, te diría mejor que shaoran pero no la hay y espero que estés de acuerdo con migo, shaoran no sabe que me filtre en su grabación así que por favor no le digas nada, estaré ahí, espero que para antes que te llegue el paquete, o sino en cuanto pueda gracias por cambiar a mi testarudo y orgulloso primo sakura…-_en eso se oye el timbre y sakura voltea a ver quién era puesto que aún estaba en shock y tomoyo había ido a ver quién tocaba fue cuando sintió que la abrazaban ella al principio se sintió sorprendida pero a los minutos correspondió el abrazo, y empezó a llorar más que nuca._

_-sakura.- sakura por fin vio de quien era esa voz, no era nada menos que de su querida amiga y antigua rival, meiling li- lo siento tanto sakura no pensé que shaoran te hiciera esto.-dice limpiándole las lágrimas y ella niega con la cabeza-_

_- no hay nada que lamentar mei, él es libre de amar a quien sea cuando sea, ahora tomoyo meiling ¿Por qué no nos morimos dulcemente?-dice la castaña forzándose a reír._

_-una muerte dulce de que hablas sakurita- dice kero que había estado observando a su dueña todo ese tiempo en completo silencio…_

_-si vamos a comer y a ahogarnos en helado y pastel que trajo tomoyo-dice sonriendo feliz, a los que los tres se miran entre si y ven raro a la maestra de cartas._

_-vamos, sakura eso no alcanza para lo que quieres-dice tomoyo preocupada.-_

_-para eso está pequeño y la carta de dulce-sonríe sakura y se dispone a sacar su báculo- y así lo hicieron durante una noche ayudaron a sakura a desahogarse en una "__**muerte dulce**__" comieron hasta que dar rendidos, a la maña siguiente sakura parresia de mejor humor. _

_Pasaron meses desde la muerte dulce que se dieron los tres, meiling había entrado estudiar en la primaria de nuevo con sakura y tomoyo, tomoyo seguía creando disfraces para que sakura usara, y sakura había encerrado todos los regalos que shaoran había mandado en una caja y sellado con el poder de candado y puesto sellos que decían no abrir. _

_Sakura recibía llamadas debes en cuando de su papá, toya iba una vez por semana a verla y Yukito se la pasaba con ella si acaso una hora a la semana, pronto llego el día que recibió un llamada de su papá diciendo que llegaría con un invitado y que toya estaría así como Yukito así que ella se dispuso a hacer una cena para 8 persona, pues si bien Yukito y toya comían bastante (mas Yukito) y no sabía cuántas personas iban a ir. _

_Toya ya estaba en casa, Yukito también aunque sakura no entendía que hacia Yukito ahí, pronto el momento de la verdad llego Fujitaka Kinomoto entro a la casa y detrás de él una chica de la misma estatura, color de cabello, corte de este y sus mismos ojos, era una réplica exacta de sakura Kinomoto. _

_-toya, Yukito y sakura quiero presentarles a iris Kinomoto…. Mi hija- los tres quedó en blanco porque la chica que estaba ahí era idéntica a sakura.-_

_-padre estas de broma, ¿tu hija y porque se parece tanto a sakura?- dice respectivamente el mayor de los hermanos Kinomoto-_

_-toya ella es hija de una, hermana de tu madre y mía también.-dice Fujitaka tomando ha ciento en un sillón atrayendo a su hija._

_-no entiendo cómo es que ella se parece tanto a mi…?-dice sakura aun estupefacta._

_-verán ella es su media hermana porque ella no es hija de nadeshiko, ella es hija de una hermana de ella, yo cometí el error de confundir a tu madre y embarazar a su hermana, pero ese error me trajo esta niña de regalo, ella está enferma y su madre a muerto y yo soy lo único que tiene así que he decidido que venga a vivir aquí con nosotros-dice seriamente el padre de los hermanos Kinomoto_

_-es enserio le pusiste el cuerno a mamá con su hermana gemela, por dios padre, eso no se hace-dice frustrado toya._

_-lo sé pero el daño esta echo y su madre me perdono antes de morir…._

_-ella lo sabía- interrumpe sakura que había estado callada hasta ese entonces- ya no importa bienvenida a la familia Kinomoto- sonríe falsamente pero su sonrisa se vio tan natural que ninguno de los presentes la detecto a excepción de Yue, y Yukito._

_-tengo que pensar esto-dice toya saliendo y Yukito sale detrás de él, no sin antes ver a su dueña y esta solo asiente en señal de afirmación para que este cuide de toya. _

_-me…llamó iris….-dice bajito la niña que hasta el momento estaba callada_

_-sakura- dice la castaña extendiendo su mano. _

_Pasaron 6 meses después de eso, meiling sabía quién era iris Kinomoto, ella era la amada de shaoran ahora, poco tiempo había pasado y meiling ha vía vuelto a Hong Kong por vacaciones de verano, y fue cuando comenzó… _

_-papá me han invitado a Hong Kong a mí y un familiar, y solo será una semana que estaré ahí. Dice iris_

_-lo siento iris no podemos ir, tengo una expedición la próximamente y esa semana tengo muchas cosas que hacer.-_

_-pero... de verdad quiero ir mis amigos están esperándome-sakura sabía que esos "amigos "eran otra cosa_

_-bueno iras con la condición que sakura te acompañe- esto a iris no le gusto y sakura lo sabía pero si quería descubrir que se traía entre manos tendría que ir, sakura respiro pesadamente. _

_-si usted así lo desea entonces iré con ella, padre- dijo sakura en tono frio, puesto que ella empezó a cambiar desde que iris llego porque había perdido a casi todos su amigos, a los únicos que conservaba era a tomoyo meiling y a rika. _

_-bien gracias hermanita- decía con odio disfrazado de dulzura. _

**Sakura… **

El momento llego estaba algo nerviosa, aunque me mostraba fuerte, tenía miedo de ir a Hong Kong y encontrarme con _él_, pero no podía negarme había sido ordenes de mi padre, y tenía que acatarlas, aunque seguía siendo tierna y dulce con mi familia me ponía mi mascara fría para que no me afectaran las indirectas de iris.

Ya estábamos en el aeropuerto, kero estaba en mi bolso, y estaba cargando mi pequeña maleta, entramos sin problemas y me dormí durante el viaje, cuando llegamos a Hong Kong me agache puesto que tenía una ha bujeta suelta y fue cuando oí la voz de meiling.

-sakurita, que bueno que viniste- yo solo a tino a levantarme puesto que me siento asfixiada por mei.

-si esto vengo con iris que haces tú aquí?-digo ya un poco calmada y respirando normalmente. Fue entonces que ori a esas inconfundibles voces.

-shaoran, mi vida-dijo mi hermana y se echó a correr hacia alguien y yo lo vi a él sonriéndole de tal manera.

-iris, que bueno que viniste- dice el sin verme aun.

-viene con mi hermana, shaoran Li te presento a mi hermana…-es interrumpida por shaoran que susurra "

-sakura, que haces aquí? -dice alterado y viendo a iris

-shaoran, tu….-sakura no sabe de dónde saco las fuerzas para no llorar ahí mismo- tu eres amigo de mi hermana, el que la invito a venir, pero veo que son más que amigos por la forma en que la abrazas y sonríes al verla. Dice sakura impresionando a los presentes puestos que ni meiling había notado que shaoran abrazaba aun a iris y que sonría a la vela-

.se conoces?-pregunta iris interrumpiendo la conversación de ellos-

-si era mi antiguo compañero de la escuela y…-se muerde la lengua para no soltar nada indebido- amigo-finaliza

-bien como me quedo este fic? Ya se oribe pero en fin espero seguir con esto pronto,

Jeja no se preocupen solo un momento tendrá continuación con el título, "**_un nuevo futuro para los dos_**" aun esta en borrador el primer cap. espero que les guste

Gracias a todos los que me leen comentarios, tomatazos, insultos Asia alguno de los personajes o hacia mí, en privado o un comentario gracias…


	2. Chapter 2

_Los personajes no son míos pertenecen a la chicas del clam _

_Capitulo II_

_el tio _

**_P.v normal…._**

**_En el aire se escuchaba una canción pero nadie sabía que realmente estaba ahí, era de esas canciones que saben que están sonando pero no las escuchas…. Solo sientes que tu vida está alrededor de ella._**

_.Sakura porque no practicamos un poco con la espada dijo una chica de cabello negro para hacer que el silencio incomodo desapareciera y ya castaña no se viera con el rostro pálido_

_-mei… la última vez….-interrumpida-_

_- anda ¡si! Solo una vez y ya _

_- está bien mei _

_Ambas chicas se dirigieron al salón de entrenamiento y shaoran e iris se quedaron en el patio _

_-shaoran ¿dime tu y sakura tuvieron algo?- _

_-iris que pregunta es esa claro que no solo fuimos buenos amigos-dice cortante _

_-bien vamos a ver que hacen sakura y li –a lo cual el solo asiente y se dirigen al mismo lugar que sakura y meiling. _

_Dentro del templo de entrenamiento dos chicas una castaña y otra morena se debatían en un combate muy reñido de espadas, mientras los dos castaños que acababan de llegar se sorprendían por la destres de ambas chicas, el combate no solo era entre las espadas sino también físico también. _

_La morena lanzaba feroces ataques con una espada de un solo filo que era de su pertenecían esta espada era una especie de cimitarra ya que la hoja era un poco curveada pero era delgada y fina, mientras la otra espada era delgada y con doble filo. Mientras la morena atacaba la castaña solo se defendía 1, 2, 3, ataques más y la castaña noto un pequeño hueco y alzo la mano poniéndola en el hueco que daba con el hombro de la morena y dio un pequeño salto situándose atrás de la morena y lanzo una patada e hirió en un costado a la morena y a taco con otra patada lo cual la morena puso el brazo y esta salto y se quedó de frente a los castaños que acaban de llegar y miro a shaoran, la morena volvió a atacar y esta se defendió pero así como retrocedió ataco y ambas se quedaron debatiendo con la hoja de ambas espadas forcejeando y por ser la ganadora de aquel encuentro, ambas al mismo tiempo saltaron asía atrás y se veían fijamente y con la guardia alta ambas corren a su encuentro y sakura es más rápida y apunta al cuello de meiling poniendo fin al encuentro. _

_Todos estaban tan entretenidos con las bellezas que no se habían dado cuenta que había llegado otras personas, se oyen aplausos, y 4 castañas corren a sakura lanzándole cumplidos y también felicitándola por el maravilloso encuentro que dio junto con la morena, entonces que ellas callaron y un hombre de cabellos castaños ojos ámbar se acercó y la abrazo a sakura y ella comenzó a llorar en sus brazos y el señor le acaricio el cabello y le susurraba que "todo estaría bien", a lo cual ella se aferró más a sus brazos, todos en la sala se quedaron hechos piedra por el comportamiento de estos castaños. Y sin más ella se quedó dormida, él la cargo y se a llevo adentro de la residencia li y shaoran, meiling e iris se quedaron confundidos por la acciones de estos._

_-no se preocupen él sabe lo que hace- dice la señora Li que se había quedado al margen y donde nadie la noto hasta que hablo _

_- madre a donde ¿llevan a sakura?-_

_-la lleva a una habitación importante para ellos-_

_-¿importante para ellos?-dicen al mismo tiempo mei e iris_

_-si, en la mañana ellos bajaran y les dirán todo lo que tu padre les tiene que decir, mientras que a sakura es algo que tiene que ser en privado. – y con esto ella sale y todos se quedan pensando las palabras de la dama li _

_-¿dime hermano porque ella se parece tanto a sakura?- dice feme _

_-no, lo sé- fue entonces que shaoran reacciono_

_-son hermanas, no de la misma madre pero hermanas por el mismo padre y como nacieron en la misma fecha y en la misma hora se podría decir que son como gemelas de ahí su parecido porque nacieron de dos gemelas…- dice meiling a lo cual todo voltean a ver a iris._

_- mamá era hermana gemela de la mama de sakura y nuestro padre las dejo embarazadas y nacimos ambas- dice iris agachando la mirada._

_- no importa el hecho que eres hermana de sakura.-dice Faren _

_Mientras todos se dirigían al comedor para comer algo, en una habitación donde llevaron a sakura era recostada en una amplia cama. _

_-así que tú eres el padre del mocoso- dice más como afirmación que como pregunta el guardián de las cartas sakura._

_- así es y tú eres kerberos el guardián de mi princesa- también dice más como afirmación que pregunta._

_- así es, dime ¿Por qué la as traído a esta habitación?- _

_-esta habitación es de alguien muy importante para los dos así que por eso la he traído…-_

_Fue entonces que de la maleta salió la carta "dream" se puso en el pecho de sakura, a lo cual ambos se quedaron sin palabras. A los pocos minutos sakura estaba llorando pero no despertaba, cuando por fin abrió los ojos se encontró con unos ojos muy similares a los que ella tanto amaba. _

_-estas bien sakurita- dice el pequeño peluchito revolviendo su cabello. _

_-si, kero estoy bien –dice limpiándose las lágrimas_

_-sakura, ese es tu nombre ¿no es así? –pregunta el señor._

_-sí, mi nombre es sakura Kinomoto, ¿y qué hago aquí y dónde estoy? –aturdida_

_- mi nombre es Hien Li, soy el padre de shaoran y esta es la habitación de una muy buena amiga mía._

_-pero si es habitación de su amiga ¿Por qué estoy aquí? –_

_- veras esa amiga es muy importante para mí y para ti-dice tomando un retrato del buró y entregándoselo a sakura_

_-pero, ella es mi madre… _

_-así es mi amiga en nadeshiko Amamiya o nadeshiko Kinomoto, ella era mi vecina y crecí con ella siempre venía a hacerme compañía y me cuidaba aunque la mayor parte del tiempo yo cuidaba de ella porque era un poco torpe y caía siempre-ante este comentario ambos ríen- ella siempre estuvo para mí, pero un día cuando ambos teníamos 12 ella se fue a Japón porque sus padres murieron y su abuelo era de Japón así que se fue con él y su prima durante años no la volví a ver, después en un viaje de negocios me la encontré y me entere que se había casado y ya tenía un hijo de 6 años y pues cuando la encontré tú estabas en su vientre yo la acompañe cuando le dijeron que tu venias en camino para esa fecha ella ya tenía 3 meses, fue una gran sorpresa para ella en enterarse que tu venias, y aunque después eso me dijo que no le hablara más porque no deseaba verme entendí y no volví a buscarla hasta que un día me encontré con tu padre y contigo, tú eras muy pequeña si acaso tendrías como 4 años, estabas en el centro comercial con él y te soltaste de la mano él te busco y no dio contigo y tu corriste hacia mí me dijiste "tío Hien" Fujitaka se sorprendió de lo que vio a mi cargándote y tu llorando, después le explique qué paso y él lo comprendió tu padre me dijo que tu madre había muerto y no habías llorado hasta ese día, acorde con tu padre que me mantendría al tanto de ti y tu salud puesto que siempre lleve a nadeshiko en mi corazón._

_-sabía que lo conocía en aquel entonces le recuerdo vagamente, claro, por eso cuando conocí a shaoran se me hizo familiar _

_-yo sabía que eras tú la car maestre y car captor que clow designo puesto que lo vi cuando estabas en el vientre de tu madre, el aura parecida a clow, y cuando te vi 4 años más tarde lo comprobé, solo hacía falta que encontraras las cartas clow._

_-espere un momento, si usted sabía que las cartas le pertenecían a sakura entonces ¿Por qué mandar a su hijo a buscarlas y reclamarlas como suyas y para el clan li? –dice el guardián_

_-en primer lugar porque el consejo lo pidió y en segundo lugar fue para que sakura consiguiera las cartas más rápido y también para motivarla y cambiar un poco a mi hijo, .dice con una pisca de maldad. _

_-suspiro- entonces… que pasara a partir de ahora… - dice sakura viendo su carta-_

_-yo quiero, que tú seas como mi hija, pequeña sakura… ¿puedo llamarte por tu nombre?_

_-claro, que sí…_

_-bien mi pequeña princesa sakura, de hoy en mas serás mi hija sobrina… y tú me llamaras como prefieras… _

_-¿puedo llamarlo "tío Hien"?_

_-claro princesa como gustes, como te dije en un principio nadeshiko era como mi hermana y esta era su habitación, por eso creo que deberías quedarte aquí mientras estés en china y cada vez que vengas, te ¿parece bien? Así porras conocer un poco mejor a tu mama ya que no se ha movido nada desde la última vez que le vi así que puedes revisar sus cosas y saber más de ella. _

_-claro, gracias espero no incomodar a la señora Li y sus hijos, dice sakura mirando al castaño._

_-por ellos no te preocupes ellos estarán de acuerdo con esto, ahora duerme as gastado mucha energía y también mucha magia descansa, mi princesa… -le da un beso en la frente y sale de la habitación. _

_-sakura ¿porque la carta fue llamada?-dijo el guardián al salir de la habitación dándole la espalda a sakura para que esta cambiara. _

_-porque, Yuko me llamo al mundo de los sueños…- dijo mientras se cambiaba – _

_-así ¿que la bruja te necesita?_

_-kero, sabes bien lo que esta pasando en estos tiempos a mi otro "yo"_

_- si lo se lo he sentido._

_- el syaoran original apareció y yo fui requerida eso es todo. _

_-sakura, estas planeando interferir no es así… dice el guardián mas como afirmación que pregunta_

_-no lo sé kero, no lo sé… mejor dormir siento que mañana será un día agotador… _

_-descansa sakurita…_

_Al día siguiente… _

_Todos estaban ya en el gran comedor, sakura y meiling platicaban muy animada mente, shaoran no paraba de ver a sakura y preguntarse dónde durmió, mientras tanto las hermanas Li estaba planeando la boda de Faren, y los señores Li intercambiaban miradas._

_¿-dime shaoran a donde irán hoy?-pregunta el patriarca Li_

_-no lo sé, padre a donde quieran ir iris y Kinomoto.-dice shaoran con simpleza._

_-bueno quisiera visitar un lindo lugar, y quien mejor que tú para guiarme a el shaoran-dice con simpleza iris Kinomoto_

_Mei… me gustaría saber si me acompañarías a un lugar muy especial para mí, claro si tío Hien no le importa que secuestre a su sobrina un par de horas-dice un poco apenada y llamando la atención de todos los presentes a la mansión del señor li_

_-claro que sí, mi querida sakura… puedes llevarte a mei por un par de horas solamente.-dice el guiñándole el ojo _

_-bueno ya que le dirás a Hien "tío" porque también a mí no me dices de igual manera. Después de todo yo también fui muy amiga de nad, y fui su madrina de bodas- le dice tranquilamente la dama Li _

_- será un honor llamarlos tíos a ambos- y con un atrevimiento hizo algo inapropiado pero lindo levanto de su ha ciento y beso la mejilla de Hien y después la de su esposa,- gracias por permitirme a mí y mi madre ser parte de su familia- dice sonrojada y se dirige a su asiento. _

_-bueno creo que ya tenemos nueva hermana- dice fuuite_

_-es tan adorable –apoya Feimei _

_-ella será mi madrina de honor- pide y exige Faren _

_-claro se verá muy mona- dice shiefa _

_-mientras que dos castaños solo miraban sorprendidos a la castaña y la morena en seguía con la duce, al terminar el almuerzo shaoran e iris decidieron ir por su cuenta mientras sakura y mei por la suya ya en la calle fuera de la mansión._

_-dime sakura a dónde quieres ir…_

_-mei ¿recuerdas en la calle de los pájaros? Pues quiero ir ahí… _

_-pero porque piensas comparte uno- dice mientras caminan así haya._

_- no pienso ver ahí a una persona o más binen un ser… _

_-te refieres a la dama del agua que nos capturo cuando viniste con tomoyo_

_-si a esa quiero agradecerle… por unas cosas… _

_- bueno eso me alegra._

_Después de unos minutos caminando y platicando amenamente llegaron al lugar la gran calle de los pájaros. Sakura compro un ramo de flores de cerezo y los llevo al lugar donde estaba aquel estanque de aquella adivina. Sakura se acerca y le pone las flores en la pileta._

_-la verdad no sé qué flores le gustaban, pero quiero que tome estas como signo de respeto, pero más que nada de agradecimiento….-sin pensarlo salió una mujer del agua y le sonreía amenamente y en sus manos tenia las flores que sakura le dio- gracias a usted yo me arme de valor y me le declare a esa persona que me gustaba en ese tiempo, pero solo fui rechazada de la manera más dulce, después encontré aúna persona que es probable que fuera la persona indicada para mi… pero no fue, el ama a otra persona-comienza llorar y la mujer se le acerca._

_-no llores, ya verás que todo estará bien…_

_-gracias, sabe no me rendiré y seguiré buscando a ese ser especial para mí-dice y ella asiente y se desvanece en el aire y sakura sonríe- se lo, prometo… -y del cielo cae una cruz negra y en la parte de las orillas tiene flechas y estas en el centro tienen unos pequeños diamantitos y la cadena es de oro negro…. _

_-dime sakura, que es lo que tienes ahí…_

_-no lo sé un collar me lo dio kao… _

_-kao?-extrañada- ¿Quién es kao?-_

_Bueno así le digo a la dama del agua –dice sakura y ambas se dirigen a la mansión li pues ya era tarde puesto que entre compras y lugares bonitos a ambas se le fue el tiempo, así como sakura explicó mejor a meiling porque los señores li le dijeron que era una más de la familia. _

_Ya en la casa todos comieron amenamente y sakura no podía evitar sentirse mal al ver a iris y a shaoran juntos. Ella simplemente no se disculpó y se fue a su dormitorio…. Al día siguiente ella decidió irse sin decir nada, al llegar Japón le conto todo a su papá y este la entendió pero también le dijo que pronto se tenía que ir, que si quiera salvarlo a él y a sus hermanos ella se tenía que ir puesto que las cosas se iban a poner feas, y si no se iba ellos morirán, su padre no quiso que se fue pero la entendía, él sabía que si no se iba ahora, en el futuro ella no podría pelear y se sentiría culpable su algo les pasaba…. Así que ambos crearon una gran discusión y la verían sus hermanos en cuanto estos regresaran a casa…. _

**_3 años después…. _**

Iris seguía con shaoran Li y este con ella, a pesar de la distancia, shaoran no había vuelto a pisar territorio japonés, meiling había discutido fuertemente con shaoran la razón "**iris Kinomoto**" sakura había desaparecido de la vista de sus familiares, pero sabía al menos su padre y toya que ella estaba bien.

Todo estaba planeándose de acuerdo a los planes desígnanos de un cruel destino….

En un parque una fiera lucha se llevaba a cabo una chica enmascarada ería gravemente a un chico y este quedaba inconsciente.

-Sabes que a ella no le gustara que le hayas herido de esa forma… -decía un chico que llevaba una máscara_ también._

_-pues si no les gusta que hagan este trabajo ellos y no yo_

_-sabes que eso te podría costar si te escuchan no?-decía un chico que al igual que los otros tenia puesta una máscara. _

_-bueno no importa llevemos a este estorbo con ella que nos regañen y nos vamos a la cama-dice la mujer mientras que uno de los chicos carga como costal de papas a un chico inconsciente y gravemente herido._

_-continuara…._

_N/a: si lo sé mucho tiempo pero creo que me salió el capítulo… gracias por su comentarios, y ya verán esta historia tiene varias sorpresas…. _


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo III

Llegada a Japón

-vamos señor li no ponga esa cara parece que anoche no tuvo un buen sueño- decía un chico de ojos azules como el fondo del mar y unos cabellos negros azulados.

-cállate, sabes que no dormí bien ella hizo algo, y sabes que lo está haciendo… -dice un chico de ojos castaños y ojos ámbares

-shaoran, no porque tengamos las dudas que ella hizo un hechizo para aparecerse en tus sueños y perturbar tu decisión de ir a tomoeda, quiere decir que sea ella, después de todo no creo que siguiera practicando la magia, después de todo no se arriesgaría a que su hermano y su padre la descubrieran.

- no me importa, yo sé lo que sentí, y esa era la presencia de las cartas sakura…-

-joven Li el señor hiragizawa tiene razón-dice una chica de cabellos rubios y ojos celestes

-ya vez li asta tu prima Sara tiene razón, tranquilo hombre solo fue un mal sueño…

-digan lo que digan ese sueño ha sido real, y la única que puede hacer eso es sakura con su carta de sueño….

-suspiro- primo no importa lo que pase, ¡todo está bien!- dijo y dirigió su mirada a la ventana y se pero en sus pensamientos dejando a dos chicos con la boca abierta al escuchar esas palabras…

_Sara Li _

Hola yo soy Sara Li tengo 14 años soy un año menor que mis primos meiling y shaoran, mi madre es estadounidense y mi padre es chino, a lo que refiere a la magia del clan Li si la tengo, pero desde que tenía 11 años en mis sueños se aparece una chica con una máscara y una especie de impermeable negro con lunas rojas, ella me ha enseñado a hacer unos conjuros y aponerme en contacto con mi vida pasada, en fin ella aunque siempre trae una máscara y no la veo muy claramente siempre se nota triste, y ella siempre al terminar los entrenamientos para hacer mi mente más fuerte me dice que "¡_todo está bien!"_.

Ella me dijo que evitara que mi primo shaoran y su amigo Eriol, fueran a Japón y si no podía evitar el viaje que simplemente los acompañara, las últimas noches ella me ha estado contado del plan que tiene y me dijo que si la legaba a ver con el enemigo que suplemente la atacara, que al final después de que se tomara la decisión las cosas cambiarían… aunque para ser franca no entiendo mucho….

_Hiragizawa Eriol _

-¿y dime shaoran, hay alguien que nos recoja en el aeropuerto?- pregunto algo curioso.

-no lo sé, tengo entendido que ira meiling pero como ya sabes y te lo he platicado me pele con ella.-dice mi amigo shaoran.

-baya cuadrado amoroso, pequeño lobo-

-cállate, que no es gracioso-

-bueno, bueno me dirás ¿porque te peleaste con la joven meiling?- pregunto aunque me puedo imaginar porque

-fue al día siguiente que sakura desapareció de la mansión, meiling estaba en el estanque….

**Recuerdo… **

-mei…. ¿No has visto a iris?

-no y para serte franca shaoran, me importa un pepino su paradero y su condición

-mei ... a ...- interrumpido-

-¿Por qué estoy así?-lo mira y es que en todo el rato que estuvieron hablando ella no le miraba- no puedo creer que seas tan estúpido, has dejado ir a la persona que más te ama en todo este maldito mundo y más haya, ella se fue porque no aguantaba verte a ti como estúpido detrás de su hermana, shaoran lo oíste **SU HERMANA **pero no el señor tenía que rechazarla de la manera más cruel que pudo y no solo eso, se pasea por ahí enfrente de sus narices con su hermana, además que yo me rendí ante Kinomoto sakura no ante iris, respeto tus decisiones pero esta es la peor que pudiste tomar. Dejaste ir a un gran tesoro como sakura ¿por quién? Por nada porque ni siquiera la conoces…

-meiling no es tu asunto

-eso ya no le-exploto- sakura me dijo que no me metiera pero no puedo verte cometiendo el peor error de tu vida. Ojala nunca te arrepientas de tomar esa decisión –dice con furia

-meiling no te permito que insinúes nada malo acerca de iris, además desde cuando me faltas al respeto meiling

-ya veo, ella tenía razón estas siego, pero no importa… y para tu información perdiste mi respeto el día que dejaste a sakura por su bastarda hermana… y no te molestes yo me regreso a Japón y no piso territorio chino hasta que tu decidas….

**Fin al recuerdo**

-¿así que eso te dijo tu prima?- digo algo pensativo

-si la verdad en mucho tiempo nunca me puse a pensar en sus palabras, lo único que me importaba era estar bien con iris. Pero poco tiempo después ella no venía ni por vacaciones o por algún cumpleaños, sus padres iban a verla y no al revés, cuando se convocaban reuniones sus padres decían que ella estaba enferma y el doctor no le permitía viajar, y pues corto toda comunicación conmigo. –dice shaoran algo cabizbajo

-e iris no te cuenta nada de tomoyo, meiling o de sakura… -menciono esto por curiosidad

-para sete sinceros no. Al principio me contaba que vio a meiling, pero después de unos meses ella ya no me contaba que si se toba con mei. Y de las demás tampoco me ha contado nada. Y en las fotos que me llega a mandar solo salen naoko, rika, y chiharu, pero nada de tomoyo o sakura….

-dime shaoran, tu novia sabe que regresas a tomoeda-esta vez nos interrumpió la prima de shaoran, que a mi parecer ella fue la causante de que nuestros vuelos no salieran o que las reservaciones desaparecieran, pero no podía asegurarlo ni confirmarlo o negarlo, así que solo se quedaron en sospechas.-

-no es una sorpresa que lleguemos.-dice shaoran algo animado

_Shaoran Li _

Después de unas cuantas horas de vuelo y otras en carro, llegamos a tomoeda, a través de la ventana veíamos todo el lugar, casi no había cambiado en nada, fuimos directamente a la casa de los Kinomoto eran las 4 cuando llegamos a aquella linda casita pero había algo fuera de lo normal, aunque el color seguía siendo amarillo, el cerezo que se asomaba alado de la casa ahora estaba seco, y era raro puesto que en esta época del año era para que diera todo su esplendor... bien salimos del carro y tocamos la puerta y el que salió a recibirnos fue el señor Kinomoto que nos reconoció enseguida y nos permitió entrar…

-joven Li y hiragizawa pasen por favor, no sabía que vendrían ustedes también.-dice muy amablemente el señor Kinomoto que nos permite pasar donde estaba mi prima tomoyo e iris

-shaoran- oigo mi nombre y veo como una chica de cabellos castaños se para mi me abraza yo solo la puedo abrazar- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que vendrías? te hubiera ido a buscar al aeropuerto

-quería darte una sorpresa- dice algo sonrojado y ella se sonroja fuertemente

-pues lo lograste –me dice y me arrastra al sofá.

-bueno los dejo en su casa yo voy a trabajar.- dice el señor Kinomoto y se va.

-¿y ustedes son?- dice mi pequeña iris al señalar a Eriol y a Sara.

-es verdad ellos son, Eriol hiragizawa y Sara Li –señalo a cada uno respectivamente.

-mucho gusto en conocerla señorita iris- dice mi prima sonriendo y haciendo una leve reverencia.

si el placer es mío, mi querida novia dice

-un placer, señorita- dice Eriol tan "caballero" como siempre –

-hola hiragizawa- en ese momento tomoyo habla y veo a mi prima que está nerviosa.

-Kinomoto, nos vemos tenemos mejores cosas que hacer –dice mei cortante

-sí, nos vemos Tom….-ella no termino de decir su nombre porque tomoyo la interrumpió

-cállate Kinomoto.-amenazándola- la única razón por la que nos tienes aquí es porque tenemos que hacer tarea, pero como no avanzamos, preferimos hacer el trabajo solas, y tú lo expondrás te daremos todo una semana antes de exponer y ojala lo agás para baria bien-dijo tomoyo agresivamente.-

-ojala no se encariñen con una basura como esa, hiragizawa Sara….-dijo meiling quien ya tenía las cosas recogidas. Y marchándose del lugar

_P.v. Normal _

Dejando a todos, pasmados con la actitud de las dos chicas, los recuerdos de Eriol de tomoyo eran una chica dulce, amable, nada frívola, pero esa que estaba enfrente de él no parecía tomoyo. Y de meiling el recuerdo de Sara era una chica vivía si también mordaz, pero algo hacia que ella si fuera sumisa, y cuando dijo aquello no la miro a la cara porque ella más que nadie sabía que si meiling veía a alguien a la cara, ella soltaba todo, y por eso ella sospechaba que ocultaba algo.

-que paso aquí- dijo el ambarino

-ellas no me soportan,-empieza a llorar- desde que sakura ya no está con ellas se volvieron insoportables, ellas no dejan de decirme cosas insultantes y cosas así- decía mientras fingía dolor. – ellas son lo único que me queda de sakura y aun así ellas solo me echan la culpa de que se fuera…

-espera un momento ¿cómo que se fuera? ¿Adónde se fue sakura Kinomoto?-dijo angustiado por no sentir la parecencia de sakura ni de las cartas en la casa.

-no lo sabemos, después que ella se fue de Hong Kong sola al regresar ella peleo muy fuerte con papá y ella se fue dejo todo atrás lo único que se llevo fue un peluche amarillo, y un libro que tonta no por llevarse eso –dijo preocupación pero Eriol noto satisfacción en su vos

-y su habitación….-

-esta llega pero papa la sierra con llave

-bien entiendo – y con esas palabras, detuvo el tiempo solo los 3 con magia se movieron libremente y fueron a la habitación que le pertenecía a la castaña, y fue ahí donde vieron mucho polvo nadie había estado ahí en mucho tiempo, y fue cuando se dirigieron al closet el cual tenía una especie de protección y fue cuando ambos chicos susurraron el nombre de la carta "padlock" y esta se hizo presente por unos segundos y después desapareció y Eriol negó con la cabeza.

-lo quesea que sakura guarde en ese closet no podremos verlo, candado actuó agresivamente cuando la nombramos así que solo sakura podrá abrirlo

-y tú no puedes "_ella_" uso su llave cuando nos quedamos encerrados….

-lamento decirte shaoran pero "padlock" lo se abrirá ya sea porque su ama se lo ordena o con su propia llave y esa llave es la que tiene sacara, mi llave no servirá y si tratamos de forzarla una de dos, o lastimamos a sakura y nos lastimamos a nosotros mismos y no logramos nada, o matamos a sakura y liberamos esa puerta de "padlock".

-que es lo que la señorita Kinomoto guarda en ese armario que es tan importante, o tan doloroso que no piensa arriesgarse para que lo encuentren –dijo la prima de shaoran y estos decidieron volver a donde estaba la hermana de sakura. Que estaba detenida por el tiempo….

Mientras esto sucedía paralelo a esto…

Dentro de una hermosa mansión una chica con unas zapatilla de aguja se 5 cm y las ataduras eran como en estilo griego, eran cubiertos por un vestido totalmente blanco, este era en estilo griego de la parte de arriba, y estaba pegado a su cuerpo y este caía limpiamente hasta cubrir toda su figura en la mano derecha sostenía un caculo totalmente negro su cara era cubierta por una máscara que cubría absolutamente toda su cara no dejaba ver ni sus ojos (n/a: era una máscara igual a las que usan las amazonas de atena de los caballeros del zodiaco) su cabello caía libremente y este llegaba a sus rodillas y solo tenía unas pequeñas trenzas que le ayudaban a que este no callera por su cara, el color de este cabello era negro. Pero tenía unos pequeños toques de castaño achocolatado.

Mientas caminaba azulado iba un niño de ojos y cabellos dorados, y al otro lado un chico de cabellos grises platinados y ojos cafés claros.

Mientras ella se dirigía a la puerta de tan majestuosa mansión unos chicos enmascarados que llevaban a su "presa" atada como costal de papas, tocaron la puerta y el que cargaba al chico sintió como le quitaban el peso muerto y enseguida una chica vestida extrañamente golpeaba a los tres fuerte mente y en menos de 30 segundos los tres se encontraban en el suelo con un golpe en el estómago que les sacaba el aire.

-cuantas veces se les ha dicho que no lastimen a los magos-dijo el chico de ojos café claro.

-Muchas, pero no es nuestra culpa ella se resisten a los hechizo de dormir-dice el chico sacándose la máscara dejando ver unos cabellos rojos y ojos de igual color-

-eso a mi no me importa la próxima vez no les tendré piedad- hablando por fin la pelinegra entrando con el chico que levitaba y lo llevaba dentro de la mansión.

-sí, señora-dijeron los chicos y se fueron de ahí.

Mientras tanto la morena acostaba al herido en una cama y le curaba las heridas, al terminar estaba levantando los pasillos con agua y sangre y se dirigía a la puerta cuando o sintió que alguien había intentado abrir la puerta porque sintió una punzada de dolor y dejo caer el recipiente despertando a su nuevo invitado y esta se dirigió a él.

-¿Dónde estoy? –dijo confundido el chico.

-por favor no te pares te aras daño-dijo la chica intentando que el chico se recostara.-

-¿Quién eres tú, dónde estoy?-

-mi nombre no importa en este momento, lo que importa es que tu estés bien y que te recuperes necesitaras tu fuerza si quieres vivir, -dijo con extraña cama la chica

-mi nombre es ryu y que ago. aquí….

_Tomoyo pv_

Todo parecía ser un día típico en la escuela estábamos mei rika y yo en la azotea, rica savia de los poderes de "ella" porque era una chica muy lista así que nos ayudó en todo. Ella era como decirlo "_nuestra espía_" ella espiaba a iris lo que decía de sakura y lo que hacía, y por eso nos enterábamos de los planes que traba donde iba con quien iba y si aún sostenía algún tipo de relación con shaoran.

Mi querida sakura tuvo que renunciar a todo y por poco renuncia a nosotras pero afortunadamente no fue así. Después de eso me dirijo al salón y alado de mi esta meiling, ella y yo nos volvimos muy unidas los últimos años estamos esperando al profesor con los nombres de nuestros equipos para un trabajo que depende nuestra calificación, y ahí es cuando empiezo a odiar al profesor puesto que los equipos son en triadas y el las escoge, y en mi equipo estamos Kinomoto iris, li meiling y yo, por mei no hay problema pero el problema es "ella". Después de eso nos dirigimos a la salida y ella ofrece la casa nos dirigimos a esta al llegar la mirada del señor Kinomoto se elimina al vernos y sin que iris se dé cuenta él nos pregunta en cosas triviales por su hija y le decimos entre meiling y yo que ella está bien y disponemos a intentar en coordinarnos para hacer el trabajo, ya era tarde eran como la cuando se oye el timbre de la casa el señor Fujitaka va a abrir la puesta y cuando entra a la sala entra con tres chicos detrás de el a dos los conozco perfectamente pues con los dos conviví.

-**tomoyo esto no está bien ¿cómo es que Li y Eriol están aquí?-**me pregunta telepáticamente meiling al ver a shaoran y a Eriol

-**tranquila te estas poniendo nerviosa y pálida y nos es bueno que nos descubran y se vaya todo al caño por nuestra culpa –**digo de igual modo –**además nad… nos dijo que de seguir desapareciendo los chicos ellos vendrían- **-digo intentando calmar a mei

-hola joven El hiragizawa- dicen a la sospechas- arriba, Pero El me mira cómo acusándome algo

-Kinomoto, nos vemos tenemos mejores cosas que hacer –dice mei cortante, pero sé que está nerviosa –**calma mei, no nos conviene que sospechen-**le dijo

-sí, nos vemos Tom….-ella no termino de decir su nombre porque le interrumpo

-cállate Kinomoto.-amenazándola- la única razón por la que nos tienes aquí es porque tenemos que hacer tarea, pero como no avanzamos, preferimos hacer el trabajo solas, y tú lo expondrás te daremos todo una semana antes de exponer y ojala lo agás para baria bien-digo, bien creo que me pase de alguna manera, pero odio cuando trata de quedar bien, y no soporto que mi nombre salga de su boca.

-ojala no se encariñen con una basura como esa, hiragizawa Sara….-dijo meiling quien ya tenía las cosas recogidas. Y ambas salimos de aquel lugar dejando caras de incertidumbre y al salir no puedo evitar reclamarle

Camino en silencio el camino que lleva a la mansión Amamiya aquella en donde creció mi madre y la madre de sakura la cual ahora sirve de refugio y nos mantiene a salvo a todos los que estamos del lado de sakura. Así como los que teníamos que proteger para el "despertar" iba sumida en mis pensamientos que no recuerdo a ver pasado la puerta de entrada ya era tarde era de noche cuando a vi a ella... se notaba molesta no podía ver su cara puesto que estaba cubierta con una máscara…

Unas más tarde estábamos en el salón de entrenamiento ambas teníamos el cabello recogido en una trenza, ambas empezamos a pelear con la esta, ella ataca, yo he defiendo, yo le ataco y ella se defiende, una danza muy rítmica, y sensual sin que nosotras queramos, después de un par de minutos (la verdad no sé cuánto tiempo paso) ambas ya cansadas nos atacamos y solo me detengo a unos centímetros de ella con su espada en mi cuello y yo con mi espada en su cuello, ambas reímos de satisfacción, no puedo ver su rostro pero sé que sonríe como yo, su aura me lo dice.

_p.v normal _

Se oyen aplausos en la sala y las dos chicas voltean a ver a su público, y ahí estaban un chico rubio, uno cabellos cenizos, una morena de ojos de rubí, y 3 chicos y 3 chicas sonriéndoles, ambas chicas se sonrojan y después su sonrisa se desvanece cuando ven entrar a un chico de cabellos negros y un ojo azul y otro ámbar, él se da la media vuelta y se dirige al pasillo y la enmascarada se va detrás de él…

_Recuerdo… _

_-¿Esta segura, de esto?- pregunta una mujer de largos cabellos negros y ojos rojos como un rubí. _

_-lo estoy- dice una castaña de ojos esmeralda-_

_-pues adelante-..-dice la mujer _

_Fin del recuerdo. _

_-buen combate el de hoy… _

_-Kimihiro no creo que estés aquí solo porque si, o por felicitarme por el combate con tomoyo. Ambos se detienen y el joven abre una muestra y ambos ingresan y ven a una mujer de cabellos negros y ojos rubí.- es peligroso que este aquí… Yuko. _

_-no te preocupes… nadie sabe que estoy aquí es solo que…_

_-al grano Yuko… _

_-como sabes ellos están aquí, y sabes que te tienes que andar con cuidado a partir de ahora… te recuerdo nuestro trato pequeña… flor-dice Yuko_

_-lo sé, nade me be hasta que tú lo digas… ¿es todo?- _

_-si ve y protege a los subordinados ellos se encontraron con el futuro jefe de los li y la reencarnación de clow en el proceso de atrapar al noveno…. – con esto último la chica desaparece y se dirige a la entrada y ahí está al quémenos quiera ver…. _

_-continuara- _


	4. Chapter 4

los personajes le pertenecen a las chicos del clam, pero la historia es mía...

n/a: bueno primero que nada indicaciones

-acciones o dialogos-

"pensamientos"

-_llamadas por telefono_

**-telepatia **

**n/A: LOS ANILLOS Y LAS VESTIMENTAS SON DE LOS akatsuki DE naruto, es decir la capa los anillos y los accesorios les pertenecen a ellos después harba una ligero cambio.**

* * *

><p>capitulo 4<p>

¿quien es?

"todos tenemos deseos... grandes o pequeños, y cuando esos deceso se convierten en realidad la gente suele llamarles... milagros..." - sakura hime (TRC)

* * *

><p><strong>pv normal <strong>

en un parque en el pequeño pueblo de tomoeda una batalla se llevaba. tres chicos enmascarados contra dos chicos y dos guardianes mágicos. la batalla era fiera pues los tres chicos se sabían defender, pero combatir 3 contra 4 era algo realmente duro puesto que los 4 potencial una gran cantidad de potencial y magia...

el miedo por parte de 3 magos se sentía a flor de piel y fue en tonces que oyeron una voz en sus mentes que le dijo "_retrocedan_" y ellos asi lo hicieron, y al momento de alejarse de sus atacantes las nubes se volvieron amenazantes y en menos de tres segundos el impacto de un relámpago al caer a la tierra se oyó y este rápidamente se transformo en un lobo de 2 metros y de tras de este sale una persona con una larga capa de color negro, interior rojo y cuello largo para cubrirle el rostro un que no era necesaria puesto que tenia una mascara que cubría en su totalidad todo su rostro incluyendo los ojos, la capa era decorada con unas nubes de color rojo...

_horas antes... _

_a la ora de comer eran las 3 de la tarde 11 personas estaban comiendo y platicando atentamente una comida demasiado tranquila, cuando una chica bajo con una mascara asta la mitad de la cara que cubría gran parte de su rostro pues lo único que no abarcaba era su boca y eso se la había cambiado para comer porque por lo general aquella chica siempre usaba mascaras que le cubrían la totalidad del rostro. _

_-nadeshiko uchiha que horas son estas de bajar a comer y despertarse -dicen dos morenas al mismo tiempo y todos los presentes ríen _

_-lo siento tomoyo, mei se me a echo un poco tarde... y ¡no me acabo de despertar!- dice la morena recién llegada _

_-bien como sea tu nunca cambiaras nad- dice mei _

_-¡ohe! -dice tomando su lugar.-_

_-ya toma haciento y come- dice tomoyo _

_- maña con los kinomoto- es lo único que dice y las aludidas solo asienten _

_4 horas __después_

_enfrente de una gran comedor sentados alrededor de una mesa se encontraban 10 personas, y cada una tenia algo en particular. y todos tenían anillos con determinadas inscripciones cada uno asi como una masca enfrente de ello excepto una que siempre tenia la mascara puesta.  
><em>

_el primer lugar era un chico de unos 13 años con ojos negros y que en determinadas ocasiones este transformaba a ser rojo sangre y unos pequeños remolinos en sus ojos se formaba (un sharingan) su cabello ea negro como el carbón y en el dedo pulgar derecho con la inscripcion del Cero (零? Rei) su nombre era uchiha sasuke, su carácter era serio nunca se dejaba nada lo perturbaba _

_el segundo lugar era una chica de ojos cafes y cabellos castaño rojizo y en su dedo índice derecho: Dragón azul (青龍? Seiryū) esta no aparentaba tener no mas de 16 años. su caracter era calculador nunca daba un paso en falso, su nombre era rika sasaki _

_el tercero era una chica de cabellos azules con un corte de chico. y ojos de rubi que no aparentaba tener mas de 15 __años. ella era delgada atletica muy seria, ella tenia un anillo en el d_edo corazón derecho: Tigre blanco (白虎? Byakko), esta respondía al nombre de Tora, personalidad agresiva por naturaleza siempre estaba a la deficiencia

en cuarto lugar estaba una chica de cabellos negro-castaño asta la rodilla, y esta a diferencia de los demás tenia puesta la mascara y le cubría en su totalidad su rostro y en su dedo anular derecho poseía el anillo del Fénix carmesí (朱雀? Suzaku) de esta no sabían que edad tenia pues la mascara que siempre usaba no le dejaba que se viera su edad, mas calculaban por su cuerpo que no rondaría entre los 15 a 17 años y esta correspondía al nombre de nadeshiko uchiha, su caracter era variado siempre alerta nunca bajaba la guardia, y la unicaforma de saber su estado de animo era el aura mágica (presencia) que transmita.

el quinto lugar era de zetsu que en su dedo meñique derecho estaba el símbolo de Tortuga negra (玄武? Genbu) este tenia cabello rubio y ojos azules. que no tenia mas de 23 años, siempre estaba alegre era jugueton por naturaleza, un cabeza hueca de primera este nunca dejaba abatirse por lo que le dijera sasuke.

el sexto correspondía a tomoyo Daidouji con 16 años, cabellos negros con toques morados medio ondulados hasta la cintura y unos preciosos ojos amatistas en su dedo meñique izquierdo: El vacío (空陳? Kūchin), ella siempre mostraba sus sentimientos aunque para la edad que tenia (16 años) expresaba demasiada madures

el séptimo era un chico de cabellos y ojos dorados algo alborotados, que no aparentaba mas de 6 años, dedo anular izquierdo: La estrella del sur (南斗? Nanto) correspondía a su anillo, este chico respondía al nombre de kerberos Amamiya, aunque no importaba su aspecto pues este demostraba ser mucho mas sabio que los de mas asi como un increíble poder magico, este decía ser guardián de nadeshiko. y por eso nunca se despegaba de ella aunqnue no hacia falta que el dijera que era su guardián, pues a leguas se notaba que era un ser creado, y que este tenia de mision cuidar a su ama que era nadeshiko.

el octavo era de un chico de cabellos azul rei y unos ojos azul-cielo de no mas de 20 años y en el dedo del corazón izquierdo: La estrella del norte (北斗? Hokuto), este siempre le encantaba asustar a las personas era jugueton a pesar de su edad, su nombre era kaito (apellido desconocido)

en noveno lugar estaba una chica de ojos rubi y cabellos negros a mitad de su espalda su nombre era meiling Li y ella poseía un anillo en su índice izquierdo: Tres niveles (三台? Santai), y esta era algo exasperan te, nunca se rendía, su vos era chillona y siempre estaba lado de tomoyo y nadeshiko, pero era una estratega siempre tenia un plan de reserva. su edad 16 años

en décimo era un chico de cabello gris corto y ojos cafes este tenia al igual que todos su mascara delante de el y en su dedo pulgar izquierdo: La virgen (玉女? Gyokunyo) el cual paresia tener 21 años a 22 años el cual respondía a yukito tsukishiro este era alegre, pero al igual que kero este jamas se separaba de nadeshiko, pues este también era su guardián y por su poder mágico el formaba parte del consejo asi como su otra personalidad (Yue )

ellos estaban al servicio de el señor del dragón negro y su mision capturar a los magos antiguos que poseían el secreto para el despertar del cual ya tenían 9 de las 12 piezas o magos.

-bueno el décimo mago ya apareció tiene 20 años y vive en tomoeda- dice kaito

-si este es mas fuerte que los demás, que vallan kaito, y mei-dice sasuke

- y porque no van esos subordinados que están que prueben ser merecedores de estar ante nuestra presencia -decía zetsu.

- no, no sabemos que tan fuerte pueda ser para ese trio de mocosos, ademas la ultima bes que trageron a uno de ellos el pobre estaba mal erido, y no solo eso an llegado a la ciudad el heredero de los Li y la reencarnacion de clow- dice tomoyo

- a porque tengo que ir yo, -dice kaito- que baya keroberos

- el no ira a ninguna parte-dice por primera vez nadeshiko- esos magos son mas poderosos de lo que se pueden imaginar ademas, estamos hablando de cualquier mago, es le que pude que tenga el secreto de la cabeza, y no solo eso, si el ya sabe que estamos tras de el y para revivir al amo es probable que pasen dos cosas -señala con su dedo- uno que baya en busca de los magos y nos compliquen las cosas, ya que como ya dijeron uno es la reencarnación de clow, y el otro es probable que sea el futuro líder de los Li o dos-mostrando su otro dedo - sea tan orgulloso y que trate de enfrentarlos solo y para todo caso, solo estaremos mandarlo a una muerte y nosotros tendríamos que salvarles el patético trasero a esa triada.

- como a dicho nadeshiko, -dice mei- ellos son poderosos y yo soy parte del clan Li y hace unos dias me llamo mi madre diciéndome que el futuro jefe llegaba a Japón, asi que es seto lo que ella dice, y no hace falta para hacer sigo su maldita presencia se nota mas fuerte.-concluye

todos se quedan en silencio pensando en lo que podían hacer y en las consecuencias de sus actos. sin darse cuenta un joven capucha salio de las sombras.

- bien nadeshiko be con la triada, si ellos no pueden o se encuentran en apuros les ayudas.-dice en un extraño tono y una mezcla de un hombre con una mujer

- si, lo que usted ordene- dice saliendo del recinto cogiendo su capa

**_mientras esto pasaba en otro lado de tomoeda..._**

tres de la tarde y en la mente de dos jóvenes hechiceros recordaban las palabras de una chica castaña de ojos verdes...

_"al llegar de Hong Kong, las cosas se vinieron abajo sakura paliaba demacrado con todos, siempre estaba en la sala de castigos o simplemente estaba gritando que no entendíamos nada de lo que pasaba y un dia simplemente ella se fue" _

-Eriol, dime donde crees que este ella? - dice el heredero al clan Li- porque no siento ni a ella ni las cartas, ni siquiera a yukito o kerberos.

-no lo se, y donde quiera que estén están bajo un ben hechizo mágico- contesta la reencarnación de clow.

- ya chicos, donde este esa chica ella estará bien- dice sara

-dígame señorita sara de donde saco la frase?-

- pues, la escuche de una chica hace años en Hong Kong y se me a pegado y siempre la pronuncio ?¡porque la pregunta?

-no, es que esa frese siempre la usaba ella- dice el peli- azul

después de eso y de discutir la desaparición de los magos y aun no sabiendo los motivos por los cuales desaparecían volvieron a ir a casa de los kinomoto, pensando que encontrarían alguna pista del paradero de sakura y las cartas, la tarde fue amena, ellos se encontraban platicando cuando de repente llego nakuru, diciendo que ya todo estaba arelado para poder empezar a localizar a sakura aun que esto no lo dijo enfrente de iris.

eran las 7 de la noche cuando salieron en dirección a la casa de eriol, y fue cuando sintieron que en el parque se encontraba una gran cantidad de magia acumulada.

- sara, be a casa nosotros nos encargaremos- dice shaoran y esta sin protestar se va a la casa, mientras shaoran Eriol, nakuru y spinel sun se dirigen al parque y al llegar se encontraron una feroz batalla de 3 contra uno y es cuando deciden atacar...

**tiempo actual. **

fue cuando el relámpago callo y dejo ver a un lobo de casi dos metros formado de un relámpago puro y este rugió feroz haciendo que todos se quedaran de piedra. los 2 magos y las criaturas mágicas observaron esa persona con una larga capa de color negro, interior rojo y cuello largo para cubrirle el rostro un que no era necesaria puesto que tenia una mascara que cubría en su totalidad todo su rostro incluyendo los ojos, la capa era decorada con unas nubes de color rojo, también utiliza un sombrero de paja cónico con tiras de tela cubriéndole el rostro (aunque esto no era necesario), esta acaricio al lobo echo de relámpagos.

-¿quien eres y que haces aqui?-pregunto Eriol

-¿que, quien soy y que ahogo aquí?- dijo divertida la cica aunque su vos estaba distorsionada, y con un ligero tono de diversión - interesantes preguntas reencarnación de clow-dice con burla y con sorna y podrían jurar que si no tuviera la mascara ella tendría una sonoriza socarrona. - que acaso no saben quien soy?-dice y el lobo se sienta. se lleva una mano al sombrero de paja quitando celo y dejando ver su cabello que estaba un poco mas claro aunque seguía siendo castaño.

-¡contesta las preguntas!- dice en voz autoritaria el futuro líder del clan li-

-baya, tono man don-se dirige al heredero de los li- digno de esperarse de su futuro líder del clan Li - dice con desprecio, pero ellos trataban de identificar su presencia.

-¿que paso? -dice aturdido el mago que estaba cerca de shaoran y compañía

- tú vendras con nosotros- dice la enmascarada señalando al mago que estaba inconsciente asta unos momentos. dejando ver una cruz negra con pateada y unas cabezas de flechas así como unos pequeños diamantinos incrustados en los 4 puntos y unas uñas negras

-no lo are- se despeja y le mira con furia- no seré tan dedil como los de...-no contemplo sufra ce por que este cayo inconsciente.

- me decías pequeño estúpido- sonrie para si y su aurora mágica estaba cargada de sarcasmo y fue cuando levanto la mirada y vio a los dos magos que estaban intentando descifrar su presencia y se quedo quieta por unos segundo y contemplo a shaoran y gruño y poco a poco sus castaños cabellos empezaron a tornarse negros y su aura se lleno de dolor puro y el lobo se alzo y alzo un gruñido que los jobenes se le pusiera la carne de gallina y se les fuera el color del rostro

- lárguense a su país déjenos continuar- se empezó alzar la neblina. - vallanse y no regresen mas-

- no podemos, dime para que quieres a los magos?- pregunto Li

- es algo que no les importa- respondió uno de los que estaba a tras de la resinen llegada. el mago que se encontraba inconsciente fue levitado así el trió de magos y estos lo sostuvieron

- larguense antes de que sea tarde- dijo por ultimo y la neblina se alzo y se volvió espesa.

* * *

><p>los magos se sintieron frustrados decidieron irse a su casa y curar las leves heridas que llegaron a sufrir por batalla.<p>

-joven Eriol- dijo impresionada Sara, cuando los vio llegar

-no es nada solo nos metimos donde no debíamos- dijo rubimoon

-shaoran, ¿estas bien?- el chico paresia perturbado.

ambos jovenes se enseraron el el estudio después de ser curados.

-shaoran crees que la que apareció de tras del lobo aya sido sakura?- pregunta la reencarnación de clow

- es muy probable que aya sido puesto que la cruz que cargaba era la misma que le vi a kinomoto antes de que regresara a japón, había dicho que se la había dado una amiga... aunque en ese entonces era un collar y no una pulsera

- pero que hace ayudando a esas personas.

-...- el chico solo movió la cabeza en forma de negación

-y si esta con ellos significa que es nuestra enemiga, y de que lado estamos paliando y de que lado esta paliando ella, a demás que su presencia estaba demasiado cambiada-dice pensativo- no creo que fuera ella

-eriol sinceramente no se si sea ella, pero esos chicos parecían tenerle un profundo respeto y no solo eso su cantidad de magia es extraordinaria y esta tan mezclada con sus sentimientos que le hace imposible ver si es ella o no porque la sakura kinomoto que yo conoci nunca sentiría esos sentimientos negativos. y en todo caso debo llamar a papá y decirle y tal vez el me pueda decir si es sakura o no ...

**saoran **

después de hablar con Eriol el salio y yo llame a papá, puesto que sabia que de cierta forma el seguía en comunicación con ella...

-_hola. residencia li _

_-faren podrías pasarme a papá-pregunte _

-_claro hermanito- me dijo muy alegre y espere en la linea cerca de 5 min _

_-hola, xiang long que sucede?- me pregunta mi padre_

_-padre, que ha pasado con sakura kinomoto y donde esta ahora en estos momentos- dice directo al gracndo sin tacto puesto que tanto a el como a mi no nos gustaban los rodeos._

_-hijo esa información no e la puedo dar. lo unico que te puedo decir es que ella esta en Japón y que esta bien, y perdona hijo pero tengo una reunión en el consejo y ya voy tarde _

_-esta bien- _suspire resignado sabia que mi padre siempre llegaba tarde. y que casi nunca le gustaba tomar al consejo de ancianos enserio, pero eso de "_esa información no e la puedo dar_" me hace pensar muchas cosas y no se pero estoy seguro que pronto sabre de sakura kinomoto.

**eriol **

sabia que algo andaba mal desde el momento que pisamos japón, pero lo mas curioso de todo es que Sara no hizo ningún intento de ayudarnos y se sorprendió al ver algunos rasguños que teníamos a causa de la pelea, esta bien lo admito me llene de pánico cuando aquella chica que acaricio a un relámpago en forma de lobo como si este fuera una mascota y no un mortal para su corazón. pero lo chistoso de todo esto es que sabia quienes somos y que representábamos lo ultimo que llego a decir antes de que se fuera me dejo intrigado.

después de mi conversación con shaoran, para a mi no había dudas que esa chica era sakura, pero la cuestión aquí es saber ¿que pasaba por su cabeza? y me temo que esta no sera la ultima vez que nos topemos con ella o con algún otro enemigo como ella

* * *

><p><strong>p.v normal <strong>

mientras tanto en las afueras de la mansion amamiya

-nad... que paso- pregunta sasuke

- sasuke, encárgate de esos tres y también be a ese maldito y estúpido mago que cargan.-dice con furia todavía en la sangre.

en un salón de entrenamientos la chica que estaba entrenando y ya estaba mas que agotada, usar esas cantidades de magia y peor tan tito porque sin quererlo sus cartas pagaron el precio a haber perdido el control y es que le llenada de piedras el hígado, que shaoran no hubiera respetado el acuerdo que había echo con sakura kinomoto.

-baya, cualquiera diria que no estas de buen humor nad.- dijo un chico con ojos color negro como el carbón y ojos de igual color.

- no molestes sasuke no ha sido mi mejor dia- dijo sin mirarlo y concentrándose mejor en su creación.

- nad, mírame-ella si lo hizo y el quito su mascara- te quiero mucho pequeña y no importa yo e decidido ayudarte en todo. - y sin previo avizoro este le dio un dulce beso

* * *

><p>al dia siguiente<p>

era un fantástico dia eran las 6:30 pm. el sol estaba ocultándose en la oscura noche, en la casa de los kinomoto se encontraban tomoyo daidouji, meling, saoran y Sara li, asi como rika sasaki, nakuru, eriol, yukito toya, e iris kinomoto.

si estaban algo tensos puesto que tomoyo y mei estaba preparando un poco a iris para que diera un discurso en clase, asi que no estaba saliendo del todo bien.

El sol estaba y a punto de meterse cuando el padre de los kinomoto entra por esa puerta y a tras de el estaban dos chicos... dejando a todos asombrados.

...continuara...

* * *

><p>Notas de roxelana Li: bueno creo que me van a querer matar jejeje, pero quienes serán los chicos que entraron, y quien es nuestra misteriosa enmascarada... ?<p>

jejeje preguntas preguntas, y mas preguntas. lo se es algo confuso e inesperado, y solo tengo una cosa que preguntar... ¿sera la chica enmascara sakura o sera otra persona ?

no lo sabremos asta la próxima que escriba... les quiero, por favor dejen sus comentarios para seguir escribiendo.

ATT: roxelana li (les quiero)


	5. Chapter 5

bueno creo que debo una disculpa con mis lectores por dos motivos.

1.-esto se a convertido en un Crossover entre sakura cc tsubasa RC (tendrá algunas escenas) y naruto. asi que esto estará en esa lista hasta que termine. porque muchos no le hacen caso a esa categoría.

2.- bueno e estado tratando de pulir mi ortografía lo mas que pueda (pero hasta el mismo word se equivoca)

bueno espero que me sigan leyendo y gracias por su paciencia

att: roxelanali


	6. Chapter 6

(Sakura)

en una preciosa y lujosa mansión, más precisamente en una enorme pero solitaria habitación una chica estaba frente a su mesa en el escritorio viendo su antiguo diario recordando los momentos preciosos que paso cuando era niña, así que tras las nostalgia, y la meditación se animó a escribir un poco.

_hola querido diario, han pasado años desde que te escribí por última vez, si mal no recuerdo y si tus paginas no me dejan mentir, te conté que cuando tenía 11 años conocí a una bruja llamada Yuko Ichidara, ella es una bruja dimensional, es decir ella tiene el poder de viajar entre las dimensiones y hacer que la gente viaje a través de ellas, así como concede deseos, cuando la conocí tenía un aprendiz de cabellos negros y ojos azules y algo delgado, ahora unos años después tiene un ojo azul (izquierdo) y el otro (derecho) es ámbar, sigue siendo el mismo que conocí aquella bes, han pasado muchas cosas y ahora Yuko está a punto de morir, solo que no se muere por tener el tiempo detenido de la tienda y solo puede morir pasando el "mando" (ya sabes, el dueño de la tienda no puede morir a menos que la traspase y el nuevo dueño quiera). Hace poco me entere que yo tengo una existencia en otra dimensión y que esa existencia es una princesa y ella tiene problemas y pues quiero ayudarla. Y solo la podre ayudar cuando me lo permitan las dimensiones_

_En fin, todavía hay más que contar, y la primera es que tengo una especie de hermana gemela, puesto que ella tiene mi misma edad cumplimos años el mismo día y bueno prácticamente ambas somos idénticas, ambas el mismo olor de cabello (castaño claro) el mismo color de ojos (verde esmeralda) y pues es prácticamente mi copia, cuando si tenía 12 me entere de su existencia, al principio no me la creía pero al final y poco a poco me fui acostumbrando, pero aun así no confió del todo en ella. también cuando tenía 12 y antes de enterarme de esta "gemela" mía, shaoran Li la persona que yo tanto he querido, el me mando unos regalos muy bonitos y todo, pero al final me entere que él se enamoró de una chica cuando volvió a china, la verdad es que le llore mares, pero al final entendí que él no era para mí y que le deseaba la felicidad del mundo con esa persona, unos meses después de enterarme que tenía a mi hermana germana, pues ella convenció a papá para ir a chica pues supuestamente "un amigo" la había invitado a ir, cuál fue mi sorpresa al enterarme que la enamorada de shaoran Li era mi hermana, (dios aun no me la creo), yo no soporte verlos juntos así que antes de desmoronarme me fui de ahí._

_Cuando estuve sola en Japón de nuevo me encontré con Yuko, y ella me dijo que era hora, que pronto un gran mal caería y que tendría que detenerlo, pero yo no podía estar con mi familia y que tenía que irme y que ellos no tenían que saber de mí, tenía que borrar todo contacto con ellos y con mis amigos...y prácticamente "sakura kinomoto" desaparecería de su vida._

_El día que yo me despedí de Tomoyo, mei, papá, mi hermano, mis amigas, de todos (inclusive mi "gemela") mei y Tomoyo descubrieron que ellas también tenían poderes mágicos (algo diferentes a los míos) y ellas junto con mi amiga rika pudieron quedarse conmigo, pero había unas condiciones que cumplir._

_Uno: tenía que ponerme una máscara nadie tenía que ver mi rostro a excepción de mis guardianes, cartas Tomoyo, mei, rika, y una persona designada por mí._

_Dos: tenía que cambiar mi nombre que "sakura kinomoto" dejara de existir como dije antes por eso tenía que cambiar de nombre y elegí el nombre de mi mamá Nadeshiko y el apellido de una antigua familia a la cual mi abuela pertenecía "uchiha" y des de entonces para todo soy nadeshiko uchiha._

_Tres: mi relación con iris, es decir por ser una especie de hermanas gemelas, tenemos lo que implica "sentir lo que siente la otra" y esas cosas, y pues al tomar un brebaje que me impediría sentir a iris mi cabello se torna un poco más oscuro, y pues cada bes que me enojo mi cabello torna completamente negro, por lo general es castaño oscuro casi tirándole al negro._

_Esas son mis tres condiciones y así podía ayudar a salvar a todos, así que cuando se creó la hermandad, yo page para hacer unos anillos que son para los que tienen mi entera confianza, es decir los 10 magos más poderosos y sé que puedo contar con ellos._

_Han pasado 5 años de entrenamiento. Y lo peor está a punto de venir..._

Deje de escribir mi diario y repasar el día de hoy, que fue el más agotador de toda mi vida. Me levanto de mi cama para dejar el pequeño cuaderno en un escondite secreto. Al regresar a mi cama noto un pequeño bulto moverse, sonrió por inercia pues se trata de mi pequeño kero, aunque ya no es un peluche de felpa, ahora tiene forma humana de un niño de 6 años, de ojos dorados y cabellos de igual color, cuando se transforma en su verdadera forma este regresa a hacer el felino con armadura, la poderosa bestia del sello, aún recuerdo ese día, que él me pidió cambiar su forma falsa.

_-kero estas seguro?-_

_-por supuesto. Si yo tengo forma humana será más fácil para mí ayudarte, además que como peluche no me respetan. -_

_-bien pero para ser más prácticos tendrás forma de un niño, además que cuando quieras podrás regresar a hacer un peluche, está claro eso-_

_-si-_

_-bien manos a la obra..._

Después de eso y tras muchas horas logre que kero tuviera una 3ra transformación. Y desde ese día él no se aparta de mi ni siquiera cuando dormirnos, y siendo sinceras ya me lo sospechaba y pues gracias a que tiene un cuerpo de 6 años no hay problemas, porque eso de dormir con un chico de no sé 16 años, 21 también pues es algo raro...

Me volteo y me dirijo al balcón y sierro mis ojos y siento el beso que recibí de sasuke y por inercia llevo mis manos a mis labios aun puedo sentirlo... y de verdad necesitaba que alguien me distrajera porque así solo me hacía daño, pero es que cuando lo vi a Li después de 5 años, me volví loca por la cruel forma en que me dijo adiós, de la manera más cobarde y ahora pisaba territorio japonés como si nada eso hizo que perdiera el control y mis cartas la pagaran.

Me dirijo a mi cama de nuevo y me quedo dormida pero mi sueño me hacer recordar ese día...

_RECUERDO_ SUEÑO (p.v normal)_

_-papá te voy a extrañar...-dice una chica de ojos esmeraldas llorando por dejar su hogar, horas antes habían montado una escena dramática enfrente de su hermana,_

_-cuídate mucho sakura y recuerda que siempre te voy a esperar- después de esa breve despedida sakura salió de la casa, y dejo que el tiempo regresara a la normalidad en cuando tu padre estuvo en posición para seguir con la "actuación"_

_al llegar a la tienda de Yuko ella la vio y durante horas estuvieron conversando hasta que llegó la hora de terminar con su anterior vida como sakura kinomoto y empezar su nueva vida como nadeshiko uchiha, pero para eso tenía que tomar algo que impidiera eso... cuando estaba a punto de temarlo meiling Li y Tomoyo daidouji llegaron y la detuvieron, cuando vio sus ropas Yuko sonrió y después de 2 min llego rika y fue cuando todas hicieron un pacto y bebió el contenido de la copa, dos segundos después de beber todo el contenido, debajo de ella apareció su insignia y esta era dorada y después se tornó negra y por ultima blanca haciendo que su portadora primero sus ojos se tornaran negros y sus cabellos igual y por ultimo sus ojos tuvieran un color entre verde y azul y sus cabellos se tornaran negro-castaño. Es decir que sus cabellos eran negros con reflejos castaños, y estos se tornaban de color que variaba del castaño casi rubio a negro completamente, todo dependía de ella. Sus cabellos crecieron hasta llegar a su rodilla y Yuko le extendió una máscara cuando se había calmado y se entregó._

_Después de eso se fueron sumando magos hasta sumar a los 10 magos más poderosos de todo Japón y si fuera necesario del todo el mundo..._

_Después de eso el sueño la lleva hasta ese día-noche._

_Ella había mandado a traer a los chicos y les había dicho que ella no metería mano al menos que realmente lo mereciera la ocasión y si ellos moría en manos de aquel mago ella no se entrometería._

_Vio la batalla y sus tres magos estaban ganados cuando llegaron ellos. Un chico de bellos azules y cabellos negros azulados, lentes que cubrían sus ojos y alado de él dos seres un felino parecido a una pantera negra con armadura con unas alas de mariposa, y del otro lado una chica de cabellos rosas y alas de mariposa el ultimo que llego fue un chico de cabellos revendes achocolatados y ojos ámbar. Cuando lo vio su cabello que estaba un poco claro se tornó castaño achocolatado. Estaba algo enfadada._

_Fue entonces que telepáticamente les ordenó a sus tres cómplices en retroceder._

_Fue en toses que convoco a su carta trueno junto con las castas ilusión y espejo._

_Para aparecer enfrente de ellos y no ser descubierta así como observando los movimientos de cada mago._

_Fue entonces que ella se quedó viendo a shaoran y recordó esa promesa que le hizo en Hong Kong_

_-"**me lo prometes**"_

_-"**te lo prometo**"_

_Al oír esas palabras su ira exploto y sus cabellos tanto como los de ella y la carta se tiñeron negro oscuro y ella lloro amargas lágrimas que atravesaban la máscara fue entonces que invoco a su carta neblina y ayudo a que todos escaparan._

_Ella de camino a la mansión no dijo nada y le limito a morder su labio hasta que probo el salado sabor de sus sangre y aun así no se detuvo, después de dejar las ordenes fue al salón de entrenamientos de la mansión e invoco a su carta del escudo y se quitó la pesada capa que traía invoco a su carta pelea y ambas comenzaron la lugar, ya estaba en las ultimas y fue entonces que sasuke las detuvo tomando sakura de la cintura y obligándola a sentarse. Y la carta solo hizo una reverencia y se posó alado de su ama para último convertirse en una carta._

_-baya, cualquiera diría que estas de mal humor nad...- dijo el pelinegro que la sostenía._

_-no molestes sasuke, no ha sido mi mejor día y mi mejor noche- dice sin mirarlo y viendo a un lado_

_-nad, mírame - ella así lo hizo y él le quito la máscara -te quiero mucho pequeña y no importa yo he decidido ayudarte en todo- y sin más la beso y ella correspondió el beso, ellos ya llevaban unos meses saliendo, y para sakura él era todo porque le había ayudado en todos los sentidos y aunque estaba agradecida con el eso no significaba gran cosa pesto que se había enamorado de aquel chico que ante todos era frio y calculador y ante ella y solo ante ella era cálido_

_-ejem!- interrumpo- decía Tomoyo algo divertida haciendo que ellos se separaran al instante sonrojándose como granada madura_

_-recuérdenme decirles a mis cartas que cuando este con sasuke asolas no las dejen pasar- contrataco sakura un roja como granada_

_-vaya!- pero si es mi pareja favorita-dijo meiling_

_Ahí los 4 estaban viéndose seriamente, porque sabían que pasaría al día siguiente..._

**Fin del recuerdo-sueño**

La chica se levantó sobre saltada, y unos mechones de su cabello quedaron enfrente de ella, y comprobó que eran ce color castaño achocolatado, y se mordió el labio aun sensible.

* * *

><p>Esa misma noche...<p>

en una mansión un chico de ojos ámbar y cabellos rebeldes achocolatados soñaba con un día en particular... _estaba en una mansión, caminaba por los pasillos de su casa, la casa que ahora custodiaba a dos personas importantes para él, una la que lo ayudo a hacer mejor persona, y que le enseño que era fácil amar, y que lo había cautivado por su determinación, su ingenuidad, y sus sonrisas que siempre tenía, y la otra que ahora amaba, por su determinación, por su valentía y valga la expresión "tenía los pantalones bien puestos" eso significaba que no le importaba decir lo que pensaba, siempre tomaba al toro por los cuernos, y si se parecía físicamente a su ex-casi-novia._

_El camino por los pasillos y se quedó viendo aúna chica que estaba en el balcón de viendo la luna y parecía que quería llorar, pero no supo como pero se quedó viéndola fijamente, se veía tan linda, como el cabello jugaba con el viento, y sus ojos verdes brillaban con el resplandor de la luna y el de sus lágrimas._

_- que haces shaoran, no me digas que tú también me confundiste- dijo la castaña sacando al chico de sus ensoñaciones, pero sin dejar de ver a la luna._

_- sakura, yo...te...-interrumpido._

_- no mientas, sé que no me confundiste porque yo desprendo de mi ser magia, y ella no, además estoy del lado en donde duerme la familia no en los invitados, - dijo seria sin mirarlo-la amas!?- pregunto la castaña haciendo que el chico abriera los ojos como platos. Por semejante pregunta._

_-yo, yo... yo... s...si-dice con la mirada baja_

_- dudaste, eso no se hace shaoran, en fin - dice sus pirando_

_-sakura, espera.-la detiene puesto que ella se disponía retirarse_

_-que quieres shaoran, suéltame no quiero verte.-_

_-sakura espera, enserio yo... lo... lamento..._

_-¡NO! ¿Qué lamentas Li?, ¡el hecho que me rechazaste de la peor forma posible o mejor aún te enamoraste de mi Hermana! ¿Qué lamentas Li Xiang Long? la mentas el hecho de enamorarte de mi hermana? por qué si es así te odiare._

_- sakura... yo la mentó haberte roto el corazón, pero no la mentó es haberme enamorado de iris..._

_- bien quiero que me prometas algo-_

_-dime que quieres..._

_-que me prometas que el día que vuelvas a pisar Japón será porque te quieres casar con iris, o la vas a dejar... -dice mientras levanta su dedo meñique-_

_-yo, shaoran Li prometo no pisar Japón amenos, que pida la mano de iris o la deje- dice levantando su dedo meñique e entrelazándolo con el sakura._

_-bien eso espero.- y sin previo aviso ella se pará de puntillas y le da un beso en los labios torpe, y apenas si fue un rose. Y sin más se separó de él y se fue por el pasillo dejando en shock a shaoran, pero cuando reacciono ella ya se había ido_

El chico se levanta sobre saltado. Ese era un recuerdo que nunca debió recordar, pero no podía evitarlo desde que se planeó que él iba a Japón por los magos no pudo dejar de soñar ese día, la última vez que vio a sakura kinomoto.

* * *

><p>Esa mañana.<p>

Shaoran Eriol y Sara habían sido invitados a la casa kinomoto a comer pero al llegar para su sorpresa Tomoyo y meiling estaban ahí junto con rika poniendo malas a iris kinomoto ya que iris le había prometido a rika que desayunarían y que esta misma le ayudaría a hacer unos postres y no cabían de sorpresa conque Tomoyo y mei llegarían ese día para hacer que iris hiciera su parte de un trabajo. Las 4 estaban discutiendo y con la llegada de los tres magos el caos estaba a más no poder. Hace que Eriol fue el que puso el orden todos desayunaron en un ambiente en extremo pesado puesto que Tomoyo y mei veían de mala gana a iris, rika solo se limitaba a hablar debes en cuando para evitar el ambiente tenso shaoran por su parte comía de mala gana por las miradas de mei a iris, Sara li estaba más que incomoda se sentía demás en esa extraña situación y Eriol solo suspiraba debes en cuando y fue cuando noto que tres chicas tenían anillos en tres diferentes dedos y que estos eran algo similares.

-señorita rika... Veo que usted al igual de la señorita li meiling y daidouji tienen anillos similares y las tres en un dedo respectivamente dígame, si ¿se puede saber porque?

-**NO LE DIGAS**- telepatía de mei

-**SI NO LE DIGO SOSPECHARA EL ES MUY HABIL- **confirma rika

-**ella tiene razón mei**- concuerda Tomoyo

Después de un silencio en el que se supone que rika pasaba su comida.

-claro joven Hiraguizawa, este anillo me lo regalo una persona muy especial, al igual que los anillos que tienen mei y Tomoyo, nos lo regalo sakura kinomoto unos días antes de que se fuera-dice con melancolía y dejando a dos chicas impresionadas porque ella dijo lo que no querían decir y aun así se pusieron tristes e incontinentemente tocaron sus anillos.

-sakura...-dijeron las tres en apenas un susurro

Después de esa breve plática llego el mayor de los kinomoto junto con el guardián de las sakura car.

-iris, ya desayunaste...- se quedó en shock al ver a los chicos ahí y se enfureció más al ver ahí a shaoran puesto que él fue el culpable que su querida semana sakura se encerrara más de dos semanas en su cuanto y cuando logro que saliera solo fue para que ella se fuera con iris y regresará echa una fiera y que no saber dónde estaba hasta ahora. Y su alguna vez trato que yukito le digiera donde estaba él había dicho que no podía decirlo. Pero por más ganas que le tuviera no le aria nada, ni siquiera le dirigiría la palabra.

-si, ellos han venido a acompañarme a comer.-dice ella no muy animada.

-buen yukito y yo estaremos en la sala -dice para luego irse y con una amable reverencia yukito sigue a toya.

Después del desastre de desayuno todos estaban intentando que Tomoyo y meiling no mataran a iris. Eran las tres de la tarde cuando el papá de los kinomoto entro y vio tan simpática escena, y fue cuando todos vieron al señor kinomoto y atrás de él venían dos personas más.

Primero se fijaron en la figura más alta. Este era un hombre era alto, cuerpo eclético. Sus ojos eran dos carbones su cabellos algo largo y lacio y tan negros como el carbón le cubría algo de su rostro. Tría unos jenns negros una playera Blanca y una camisa gris desabrochada, unas pulseras negras le daban un toque rebelde y algo roquero.

Después todos se fijaron en la sombra más pequeña, tenía unas piernas bien definidas unos tacones de 5cm y las coreas se enroscaban hasta la mitad de sus piernas. Un vestido con un escote no muy marcado un faldón en cola de pato (corto de adelante y largo de atrás), las mangas no se unían al vestido estas eran de la mitad del antebrazo caían libremente hasta cubrir las manos de su dueña, el vestido era blanco en su totalidad. En el cuello de esta estaba una Cruz negra muy singular ya que está en sus cuatro puntos estaban hechos de flechas y en casa punta un diamante estaba. Su cabello era castaño claro dándole unos reflejos rubios llevará a mitad de sus espalda. Su piel era pálida como un papel. Lo que llamo su atención es que esta cargaba con un pequeño muñeco de felpa amarillo con alas.

Todos sé quedaron impresionados porque esa chica tenía ojos verdes y unos delgados labios que invitaban a hacer besados todos se quedaron pasmados puesto que ninguno esperaba ver a aquella chica ahí parada sin más. Pero lo que perturbó a los hombres y a iris fue la mirada que traía. Ya no era como la de antes ingenia dulce no. Esta era más dura y fría parecía que no daba un paso en falso, que calculaba todo lo que hacía, cada movimiento su mirada trasmitía, dureza y sobretodo nada de ingenuidad como si supiera y se diera cuenta de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Después de unos momentos tres chicas se lanzaron a día la castaña recién llegaba.

-sakura...-fue lo que gritaron las tres chicas al mismo tiempo, cuando se levantaron las tres estaban llorando y toya se levantó del sillón y fue a hacia sakura y le tomo de los hombros.

-eres tu... Sakura...- pregunto incrédulo

-tu... Eres... Toya?- pregunto inocente

-no me recuerdas..?- pregunto incrédulo

-sakura perdió gran parte de sus recuerdos hace un par de años. La razón por la que no había venido era porque ella estaba inestable y no tenía control de sí misma, y ella misma nos dijo que no dijéramos nada para no preocupar a nadie y tampoco la trajéramos con su familia porque...-yukito paro de dar la explicación dudando en lo que iba a decir...

-porque ella podría lastimar a sus seres queridos- termino de decir el chico que había llegado con ella. Toya lo miro y miro a su hermana y el abrazo con fuerza y esta le devolvió el abrazo pero algo dudoso al principio.

Las reacciones y los sentimientos de todos estaban a flor de piel

Toya: felicidad, pero tener a su hermana devuelta

Fujitaka: estaba nervioso por lo que se avecinaba

Iris: coraje y una sensación que no sabía describir por ver a sakura ahí

Tomoyo, mei y rika: felicidad y nervios

Shaoran: confusión y culpa por haber faltado a su palabra

Eriol no sabía que sentía pero se percató que sakura y el recién llegado también tenían anillos, al igual que yukito.

Yukito, Yue y kero solo estaban al pendiente de los hechiceros

Sara: confusión pues la energía que profanaba esa chica era similar a la que le había entrenado en sueños

Sakura: se mantenía en silencio evitando que sus sentimientos la dominaran

Sasuke: solo estaba ahí por si sakura le necesitaba

Sakura se mordió el labio sabía que lastimaría a su padre y desataría el caos… pero tenía que hacerlo.

-quien eres tú y porque te paredes a mí?- dice por primera vez habla doy shaoran no to que hablaba no lo hacia su mama con autoridad y haciendo que todos le tuvieran miedo y eso hizo que iris se encogiera en su lugar

- sakura... Ella es tu hermana.-dijo fujitaka

-qué? Esta no puede ser mi hermana. Es más yo no… no tengo hermanas, solo un hermano-dice dándose por desentendida- yo, no recuerdo tener ninguna "hermana"

-sakura...

-cuántos años tienes, tu fecha de nacimiento y el nombre de tu madre-dice sakura refiriéndose a iris

-iris...-interrumpida- me importa un pepino tu nombre responde mis preguntas-dice sakura como si fuera una niña mimada

-16 años... 1 de abril...Elizabeth amamiya...

-que me quieres decir que era una especie de gemela mía?

-sakura basta deja que te explique. Yo confundí a tu madre, y ella nació... Y más... Ella...

-Espera -alza la mano para detener a su padre- me estás diciendo que tu confundiste a mamá perdona pero no te creo... Mamá tenía magia, y tú también y ella no tiene ni una pisca -señalándola- eso hace que su madre no tuviera magia, y tú me dices que confundiste a mamá, tu esposa, con su HERMANA sin magia? Perdóname pero NO-TE-CREO- eso hizo que shaoran regresara a su recuerdo y a su mente regresaran unas palabras casi iguales que ella misma había dicho "_no mientas, sé que no me confundiste porque yo desprendo de mi ser magia, y ella no_"

-sakura...- dice yukito

-no. Para eso querías que viniera...-en eso se calla y be a shaoran y a Eriol observándola

-y ustedes que hacen aquí?- ellos notaron el odio en sus palabras- no importa ahora que están aquí...- dice y se dirige a su habitación y como si nada la abre y se dirime a su armario y también lo abre como si nada y saca de él una caja de cartón y toma un peluche y baja las escaleras y se dirime a shaoran y se la da de mala gana- +esto es lo único que nunca olvide y fue la manera que me dijiste adiós, no quiero nada de ti, que me recuerde el maldito sentimiento que me hiciste sentir... Suficiente tengo con "hope" para tener más cosas que me recuerden a ti... MALDITO PEQUEÑO LOBO LI XIANG LONG+-esto lo dijo en chico y solo el mei, Sara, Eriol e iris entendieron

Todos se quedaron de plano sin saber que hacer o que decir… nadie se esperaba esas palabras de sakura.

-¿y tú quién eres?- pregunto mei al desconocido, tratando de desviar la tensión que hizo sakura

-mi nombre es sasuke uchiha y soy condiscípulo de sakura y alguien que pude hacer que ella no pierda el control sobre si misma- dijo con ligereza aunque él no se ha acostumbraba a llamarla a sakura por su otro nombre pues en los 3 años que llevaban conociéndose él la había conocido como nadeshiko uchiha y se limitaba a llamarla nad. Pero nunca la llamo "cerezo" o en su defecto "flor" como era la traducción de su nombre, y nadie en la organización a excepción de sus amigas él y los guardianes la conocían como nadeshiko y no como sakura.

-sasuke, me ha ayudado durante mucho tiempo – había hablado sakura que se sintió mareada y sasuke la sostuvo porque fue más rápido que cualquiera

-estas bien?-

-no, no lo estoy… me falta fuerza- dijo bajito para que no la oyeran, fue entonces que kero bolo asía ella pues se estaba descontrolando

-sakura, vamos debes descansar- y fue cuando vio a yukito que estaba tratando de no caerse y asintió

-yukito ben por favor, sasuke me llevas arriba?- y sin más el chico la cargo como novia y salió con ella a la que una vez fue su habitación yukito asintió y fue tras ella solo el peluche se quedó.

-papá que está pasando con sakura?- dijo iris algo asustada al ver al muñeco de felpa bolar y reaccionar ante todos por el estado de sakura.

-es mejor que se sienten. –dijo el muñeco y todos se sentaron.

-sakura, ha perdido el control de sí misma, es peligroso que sus sentimientos se mesclen con su magia- había dicho el guardián

-esperen me están diciendo que ella tiene magia y que clase de magia es-incrédula pregunta iris- de la que sacan un conejo del sombrero o qué?

-la magia es mucho más real de lo que pueda pensar señorita iris-dijo Eriol

-para ser novia de un heredero del clan mágico esta la informada- se burló meiling

-mei….-amenazo shaoran

-no es que ella tiene derecho de saber, y más porque tienes una deuda con ella- defendió Tomoyo

- si digo o no eso no es asunto que les importe- defendiéndose

- cobarde- susurraron 5 chicas al mismo tiempo-

-no iris, veras, la magia es algo más que sacar conejos y cosas que los magos en televisión muestran, la magia de verdad es la que maneja sakura y otros chicos… -dice el papá de los kinomoto.

-mí ama sakura, es la dueña de las antiguas cartas Clow y de los guardianes de estas-especificaba kero- mi ama tiene un enorme poder que no es posible comparar ni siquiera Clow y sus reencarnaciones tienen ese poder...

- que... Clase de cartas tiene mi hermana?- pregunta iris algo asustada

-eso niña es algo que solo ella te dirá- dice meiling

-donde ha estado todo este tiempo? Y porque señorita rika no parce asustada por este asunto, y ver inclusive a este pequeño peluche volar y hablar, usted no parece asustada en lo más mínimo… -pregunta Eriol

(Sakura)

Estaba ya en la que una vez fue mi habitación, y fue entonces cuando sentí que tenía que interferir en el camino de ellos…

-ya… ha… despertado… -solo digo eso antes de quedarme dormida…

-es hora de interferir…. –me dice Yuko

-no te pongas triste sabíamos que esto pararía algún día…

-lo se peri aun así… a partir de ahora ellos sufrirán…

Y con esto último abro mis ojos y me veo en un espejo que hay cerca, tengo ojos color rojo y cabello negro como el carbón y rizado a más no poder… tengo un pequeño chongo y este es sujetado por una especie se prendedor color rojo y tengo una ropa negra y guantes. Sé que la estoy poseyendo pero no tengo otra opción, además que ella es mi peón para poder ayudar a mi otro "yo". Camino por el lugar y es cuando siento el poder mágico, y me dirijo hacia él y veo como aquel que estaba dormido… aquel que se le fue arrebatado el tiempo- espacio y su relación despierta de su forzado sueño… veo como los tatuajes que lo mantenían cautivo se borran mientras este levanta su brazo izquierdo, todo el lugar se tiñe de rojo y las escrituras que lo mantenían dormido se van desapareciendo, como los emblemas que rodean la vitrina de agua en la que está suspendido van desapareciendo y la vitrina se rompe dejando caer el agua y el en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se está afuera de su prisión.

Al principio cuando toca tierra sus pies no lo sostienen y cuando se siente seguro de usar su vos solo oigo que dice "_shaoran_", lo veo que camina y lo veo tan seguro de ir a buscar pelea, pero tengo que detenerlo. Así que detengo su andar cuando me oye

-sabia, que no podíamos mantenerte sellado por mucho tiempo- el voltea y me be su mirada tan penetrante y solitaria que esta…

-… tu…-es lo único que me dice y siento su voz penetrarme puesto que la pose y la seriedad que tiene me recuerda a la primera vez que vi y entrene con sasuke.

-sé que piensas marcharte-espero que el me conteste pero no lo hace así que continuo- bueno, no pienso detenerte, sin embargo tu careces del poder para cruzar dimensiones… pero… yo en cambio sí puedo, aunque solo sea por una vez – cierro los ojos y debajo de él sale un emblema muy diferente al mío en el centro una luna creciente y en un costado otra luna más pequeña creciente igual y este sigo tiene escrituras como los de mi emblema, este era morada y luces alrededor de esta salen.

-¿Por qué lo haces?- lo oigo decir.

-pues… porque este sueño no termina – digo con total frialdad digo, y él se va yo solo sus piro y con eso volteo y veo al causante de tanto dolor para esos chicos y este clava una espada en mi pecho y yo despierto alterada, y sudando en frio….

-nadeshiko, ¿estás bien?- pregunta yukito lo veo tan preocupado y sé que me deshice del vínculo que me unía a aquel cuerpo antes de que me matara y no pudiera regresar. Yo ha ciento y sonrió, una sonrisa tan tierna y natural y pongo mi mano derecha en su mejilla y él pone su mano en la mía y cierra los ojos asintiendo, lo miro y siento que tanto el cómo Yue estaban asustados.

-vamos teneos que irnos… - digo por último y con algo de dificultad me sostengo y camino cuando llego a la sala oigo como Eriol pregunta mi paradero y eso me hace enfurecer… así que solo puedo contestarle.

-ustedes nunca sabrán donde me he escondido durante todo este tiempo- digo con un siseo y resentimiento en mi vos

-sakura...- dicen todos al mismo tiempo

-regreso a casa, no puedo permanecer cerca de esta mocosa-señalo a iris- sé que querías que me quedara pero no puedo.- me dirijo a mi padre- a demás como permanecer en una casa donde se siente el ambiente pesado y esto es malo para mi salud.

-te entiendo pero ben mañana si?-dice mi padre

-no. Iré a tu trabajo. No puedo seguir pisando esta casa... al menos hasta que ponga mis pensamientos en orden- digo con frialdad, igual a la que me salió cuando fui aquella chica.

-espera sakura nosotras te acompañaremos- dice Tomoyo y esta toma a kero en sus brazos

-claro si podemos porque queremos hablar con Tigo un rato-contesta mei

-yo me retiro tengo asuntos que atender-dice rika

-bien...-todas se van

Yo solo asiento y salgo del lugar, miro al cielo y siento que él viaja a través delas dimensiones, y suspiro y solo puedo susurrar… "_el sueño debe terminar, ¿no es así Yuko… Clow? _" Camino por la será y siento que sasuke, mei, rika y Tomoyo me siguen pero también una cuarta presencia que conozco bien sale con nosotros, no era nada más ni menos que Sara Li…

(p .v normal)

-mi señora nadeshiko se encuentra bien?-pregunta una rubia haciendo que todas se detengan y sasuke fue el único que voltio

-caya te pueden escuchar.-dice entono frio y mortal

-baya, no lo niegan- dice Sara

-no hay porque negar que tus tácticas de combate, los aprendiste se nadeshiko uchiha...-contesta mei volteándose

-sí y nadeshiko uchiha es sakura kinomoto -dice Sara

-no tienes pruebas de ello-contesta rika sin perder su calma y volteándose

-no, las necesito, me basta saber que la que me enseño es la señorita kinomoto sakura. Porque es la misma identidad mágica que nadeshiko Uchiha

...-continuara-


End file.
